Known devices used to administer medicinal fluids include syringes. Syringes typically include a cylindrical tube, or barrel, a plunger that is movable distally and proximally within a chamber defined by the cylindrical tube, and a needle coupled to one end of the cylindrical tube. Typically, medicinal fluid is aspirated into the chamber defined by the cylindrical tube by inserting the needle into a cartridge or vial containing medicinal fluid and then withdrawing the plunger proximally. Syringes are used to administer medicinal fluids to a patient directly, by injection, and indirectly, for example in conjunction with an intravenous set.